Nex Exitium
---- Authors Note: Do not edit any Exitium except your own. ---- The Nex Exitium are a highly advanced class of weaponry designed in the Third War of Ars Magus utilizing powerful forces of energy from the Boundary. They are the next evolution of weaponry as successors to the Nox Nyctores as Causality Weapons and contain the controlled powers of destruction at the core of their body making them extremely potent weaponry. They're capable of erasing an individual's core existence itself which gave them the names "Agents of Death". How such a set of weapons were designed isn't currently known in the story. However just like Nox had their cores created through human souls and being compressed Black Beasts—the Nex Exitium are also presumably created with dangerous means. They were utilized by the Genesis Destroyers and some Azure Interface Prime Field Devices in the past Third War, and currently are used by the Sequence Destroyers current division. History Concept The Nex Exitium were proposed as successors to the Nox Nyctores through many theories and experimentation. The creation process of the weapons is something kept heavily confidential but were meant to be instruments that would allow the Government to keep firm order and destroy anything threatening it, even those from the Boundary who had power that could threaten their order. The idea for the Exitium came from the knowledge of emotion giving either a positive or negative feedback in power drawn out from the Soul and Boundary, and these forces existing in balance. Because positive energy was near impossible to recreate, the theory is that they would work off of the negative aspects that didn't weaken the soul but strengthen it, such as anger or desire, pride and hostility, etc. Even pain, would increase the desire to resist their foes, and fight back creating energy that could be harnessed inside the weapon and its wielder. These ideas would help design the core of the Exitium. Prototypes Forward Prototypes of the Nex were around before the Third War of Armagus, and were worked on in a collaborative effort. Eventually they would become fully developed by the time of the Third War and given to chosen individuals. One of those individuals was Akuhei Yamaorochi, who already developed one of the very first Nex Exitium: Leviathan before he was even given his position as one of the Genesis Destroyers. The Original Nex Exitium had incredible affinity to the Boundary, and even used strange magical properties allowing them to do more than physical harm, although their ability to 'erase existence' is not understood, it was demonstrated heavily before the World Crisis as a means of demonstrating the Government's power against the Rogue Sectors like Sector 7 and the Forsaken Ten who led them. During the World Crisis, these weapons proved to be highly effective against beings from the Boundary like the Berserk Black and early Seithr creatures. Like the Nox, they gave mankind its fighting chance. However the negative effects of the Exitium, and the fact they had sentience, made many people frown on their mere existence. Although designed to keep order, the weapons had developed wills of their own which desired only destruction for some reason. This strange trait created a clash inside the weapon's 'soul', was never able to be curbed and instead the wielders had to adapt to it. By the end of the war, the Nex Exitium were planned to be gathered and sealed away by mutual decision, but their fates aren't yet stated. The known five Original Nex Exitium were all kept by the Government. Due to the lack of the Genesis Destroyers, the original units were all deactivated save for Leviathan and Ophius. The former would be inherited by Yami Akuhei due to Lukain Necaros, while the later escaped sealing, and found its way to Serza by both the Marshal and Akuhei. Redesigns After the Third War, Exitium were put into mass production for the use of their new organization's unit: The Sequence Intelligence Agency. Their elite units called Sequence Destroyers were to wield the new Exitium. Though, they are known to be nothing like the originals, are heavily restricted in power, and were altered in their innate design by the World Order Council for reasons of being too dangerous. However, even now they retain their abilities to erase existence, and still have damaging effects on wielders along with wills of their own. Abilities of the Exitium Each Exitium is unique to the wielder, although, it is possible to find ones with similar style. They were built to bring out the most potential from their wielders and encourage a very negative mindset. Unlike the Nox, it serves as not a limiter to the wielder's emotion or aspect, instead it encourages and enhances it—though this typically can lead to dangerous results. It'll enhance the user's ability as well, though this varies from wielder to wielder. A unique property of the Exitium is that it serves to grow to its wielder and learns to adapt to them making its form interchangeable. This is mainly because of the connection to the mind, body, and soul the weapon makes, taking the idea of how the wielder most feels comfortable fighting and manifests itself into that form. Sentience/Will These wicked instruments were designed with a will of destruction, due to the infernal core in their body. If its wielder isn't careful it'll easily shape them to its whim. Exitium are designed with enough capability to have their own will, although these weapons are engraved with sentience of destruction and death. If it coincides with the wielder's desires and psyche their power will harmonize and increase. However, if it clashes it can result in the Exitium's will taking over them or worse if they're not strong enough, resulting in many negative effects. It isn't known if its possible to succeed an Exitium's willpower or what happens when it does. An Exitium's true strength comes out when its harmonized. Affects the Mind/Soul/Body The Exitium are designed to target and work off of a particular part of existence. The Original Exitium had capability to effect all three, which is why Leviathan can harm all three areas evenly. It can also draw out energy from said part, shifting the body to a weapon or shifting the mind's or soul's energy into a deadly weapon. *IE: Leviathan can damage the mind with its corrosive energy—while Belial generates blood as its primary weapon and energy from the opponent's body. Erasing Existence Perhaps the most iconic thing about the Exitium is that they erase existence. While the details aren't entirely understood—It can be assumed it first destroys the mind of its target, then damages the soul, and finally erases the bodily existence. Depending on the Exitium, more or less damage will be done to soul or mind. Negative effects of the Exitium It varies but most commonly it can corrode the soul, mind and body. Due to their overwhelming desires they often overpower their wielders. It tends to focus on a negative aspect shown by the wielder and intensify it beyond the point of any real control. Originals *Drives: Redesigns Exitium that came after the originals, they aren't necessarily based on the originals, typically having their own design. Their cores are all sealed. *Special: None Trivia *Nex Exitium means 'Death Destruction'. Referring to their affinity to both. Both can also be likened to a form of death, as Nex can also mean Violent slaughter or Murder, while Exitium can mean Doom. *The main protagonist of the series Nex shares his name with these weapons. Oddly enough they both have the capability to destroy existence, however Nex does so in a different manner. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Weapon Category:Nex Exitium Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Reality 0 Category:EvoBlaze